


When Sun and Moon Meet

by Amagifu



Series: The Modern Ancients [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: A response to a photo writing prompt, of feet in the sand...Two siblings meet on the beach.





	When Sun and Moon Meet

The young woman looked up from the book she was reading, having noted that one of the passersby had halted by the foot of her beach towel. “Yes?”

“Excuse me, but wouldn’t you consider this to be a perfect day to enjoy the sun?”

“Indeed, I am.”

“How? Covered in cloth? With only your toes in the sand? Seriously?”

Artemis rolled her dark eyes at her cheeky brother. “Yes, seriously. And before you get started on my beach attire, you should be lucky I’m out here at all.”

Apollo stifled a laugh, taking in the sight of his sister huddled beneath a pale blue hoodie, hands tucked into the front pockets and her face barely visible within the shadow of the fabric. Loose pale gray yoga pants covered all but her ankles and feet, which were peppered with the fine dune sand.

He sat down on the beach towel next to her, looking every inch like the sun worshippers that frequented this beach during the height of summer. Artemis noted from the corner of her eye how many of the sand-cruising men and women were bestowing on her brother various levels of admiration for his physique; sun-bleached blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and all the toned muscle one could hope for without overdoing it.

She brushed a strand of her dark hair back from her eyes and smiled to herself.

“I thought you said we were to keep low-key while we were out here?”

He shrugged. “We are. Well, I am, at least. I could be any of these surfer dudes.” He gestured vaguely out at the water, where indeed several young men were attempting to catch a wave. He then sighed at her attire. “You, however, stand out like Medusa in a beauty salon. Loose the hood, at least.”

Chuckling quietly at the sight of two young women falling over themselves trying to look nonchalant as they walked past the siblings and gawked at Apollo, Artemis slyly shook her head. “Brother dear, I doubt I could streak along the beach, nymphs and stags in tow, and have anyone notice me, not with the way you’re radiating.” She then stopped abruptly and gave Apollo a sharp look. “Actually, you ARE radiating. Tone that brilliance down a bit, it’s getting overwhelming.”

“What? Oh.” The sun god blinked, and Artemis found it suddenly easier to gaze at her brother. “Didn't realize that had slipped.”

“Oh, no?” She gestured towards a buxom blonde in a string bikini, still casting hopeful glances over her shoulder as she passed them by. “Not at all distracted by the local scenery, eh?”

“Ah, well…”

The moon goddess lightly punched her brother on the shoulder. “Some things never change.”

“Oh, don’t go down that path, sister mine, or you’ll open up a box that would make Pandora scream in terror.”

Artemis snorted, turning her gaze across the ocean. Apollo, after a moment, followed suit.

He murmured, “When will he arrive?”

“Father said before sunset.”

“What do you think this meeting is about? And why meet here? Wouldn’t Olympus have been just as good a spot?”

“Maybe not. Persephone mentioned to him that Cerberus had slipped out from guarding the gates. Gave Hades quite the shock. Apparently came to the surface and masqueraded as a mutt. Got adopted by one of the locals here.”

Apollo blinked at that bit of news. “The hellhound left his post? Why?”

Artemis nodded towards the water, where a section of the incoming surf suddenly churned violently. None of the locals seemed to notice. “I think we may get an idea soon enough.”


End file.
